ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Terra (comics)
Terra (originally Tara) is the name used by three fictional characters published by DC Comics. The first Terra, Tara Markov, is a superheroine and at times antiheroine created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, and debuted in New Teen Titans (vol. 1) #26 (December 1982). The second Terra, a doppelgänger of Tara Markov, debuted in New Titans #79 (September 1991) and was created by Marv Wolfman and Tom Grummett. The third Terra, Atlee, debuted in Supergirl #12 (January 2007) and was created by Jimmy Palmiotti, Justin Gray, and Amanda Conner. Publication history The character was created with an intended finite life span. Co-creator Pérez stated that he and Marv Wolfman knew, "from the very start, that this girl was going to be a traitor and that we were going to kill this character off." When creating the look of the character, Pérez noted that: A new Terra appeared in Supergirl #12 while a Terra limited series was being developed, written by Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray, with illustrations by Amanda Conner. Gray commented about the series, "Terra as a character has never had a definitive origin. That includes Terra 1 and 2. This mini will address that fact in some surprising ways and open the door to a new corner of the DCU. Aside from that the emphasis will be on heroism, true blue hero stuff." Palmiotti later stated, "Terra is an enigma for obvious reasons. Every hero in the DCU is in the dark about who she is and why she’s doing what she’s doing, which is running around the planet saving and helping people. We’ve been working with Terra for months and months trying to find and develop what’s special about her. In the end, it was a very simple angle, make Terra a super''hero'' with plenty of emphasis on heroism. Everything she does is to help other people and in the service of life." The 4-issue miniseries was temporarily shelved for a number of reasons, until its biweekly publication spanning November and December 2008. The new Terra previously appeared in Teen Titans #52-54 as part of "The Titans of Tomorrow...Today!" storyline and in the first issue of the Terror Titans limited series. Following this, she briefly appeared in Teen Titans #69 in the climax of the recruitment drive storyline, and became a supporting character in the ongoing Power Girl series. Tara Markov Fictional character biography , featuring Tara Markov. Art by George Pérez.|180px|thumb|left]] Tara Markov, half-sister of Brion Markov (Geo-Force), was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. While in Markovia, she came under the care of a Dr. Helga Jace and, through her experiments, Terra obtained Earth manipulation powers—specifically, the ability to control all forms of earthen matter. After obtaining these powers, her father requested that she leave Markovia for the United States, to prevent the scandal of the king having an illegitimate daughter from becoming public. Unlike her more heroic brother, Geo-Force, Terra had deep-rooted psychological issues including malignant narcissism, believing that, with their powers, they should rule Earth rather than help the weaker masses. As a result of this belief, Terra became a hitwoman, doing dirty work for others. A notable client was Deathstroke the Terminator, whom she met when she was fifteen and had a relationship with. She joined the Teen Titans, fooling them by staging a battle against Deathstroke. She then operated as a spy for Deathstroke, eventually giving him the information he needed to kidnap the Titans, with no regrets. Eventually, the captured Titans were held in a stronghold of Deathstroke's contractors, the H.I.V.E. Nightwing, and Deathstroke's son, Joseph Wilson (Jericho), raided the complex to rescue them, but were captured. When presented to Deathstroke and the organization in general, Jericho possessed his father and freed the Titans, who then attacked the H.I.V.E. Not knowing of Jericho's powers, Terra believed Deathstroke to have turned against her. In retaliation, she went berserk. When the misunderstanding was cleared, she was still murderously furious at Deathstroke for going "soft" with love for his son. Changeling (better known as Beast Boy), in an attempt to stop her rampage, shape-shifted into a small fly, then flew into her eye as a way to distract her. This finally pushed her over the edge as she pulled the whole H.I.V.E. complex down upon herself while trying to kill the Titans. Despite the discovery of her true intentions of joining them, a statue of her was placed in the memorial in Titans Tower. Her true activities were never made public, with her brother simply being told that she had died in battle. Subsequently, Batman eventually revealed the truth to him in an issue of Batman and the Outsiders, prompting Brion to change his costume to green and gold, as he considered the original brown and orange too similar to the outfit worn by his sister. In DCU: Last Will and Testament, Deathstroke takes credit for Terra's insanity by claiming he gave her the same serum he used on Cassandra Cain and his daughter, Rose Wilson, telling Geo-Force that "the problem with Terra was that we waited too long. By then the psychosis was so bad, she tried to kill us all." This contradicts his earlier account of her lifelong insanity in the Titans stories following "The Judas Contract," although it is possible that Terra had mental issues from the start and that Deathstroke's serum served to exacerbate them, to the point where Terra had her psychotic break that resulted in her death. The 2008 Terra miniseries had intended to explain that Terra was driven insane by an element called "quixium" harvested from Strata, which had been used by Markovian scientists to grant her earth-based superpowers. With a year-long delay in the publication of the Terra miniseries and the interim release of DCU: Last Will and Testament, this plot point was dropped completely. According to Justin Gray, "Terra 1 stays as she is in LW&T. The brain damage was part of the initial story (before LW&T) that connected all three Terras and Geo-Force to Strata, the book needed to be changed to reflect LW&T, the double ship made changes to issue #2 impossible. It happens and we all did what we could to make it work." ''Blackest Night'' In the first issue of Blackest Night: Titans, Terra's corpse is reanimated as a Black Lantern; seducing Beast Boy using an illusion cast by Lilith to mask her decayed appearance.Blackest Night: Titans #1 (August 2009) During the battle of the Black Lantern Titans, they were overwhelmed. Hawk (Holly Granger) plunges her hand into Dawn's chest. Dawn suddenly radiates a white energy that completely destroys Holly's body and ring. Dawn then turns the light on the other Black Lanterns, destroying all but Hank Hall, Tempest, and Terra, who quickly retreat.Blackest Night: Titans #3 (October 2009) Terra then travels to the Outsiders' base to see her brother. She claims to have broken free of whatever force was controlling her as a Black Lantern, and begs Geo-Force and the other Outsiders to kill her.Outsiders (vol. 4) #24 (January 2010) However, this was later revealed to be a ruse, a way of getting Geo-Force to display the strongest emotions possible. After a mostly one-sided battle, Terra's body is turned to stone by Geo-Force, and her ring is destroyed by Halo.Outsiders (vol. 4) #25 (February 2010) The New 52 In September 2011, The New 52 rebooted DC's continuity. In this new timeline, Terra/Tara is re-established as a blonde earth-powered heroine who is part of Caitlin Fairchild's team The Ravagers. The team also includes Beast Boy, Thunder and Lightning and a new character Ridge.Teen Titans Annual #1 The Ravagers are a group of super-powered teens who have escaped the plans of Harvest in The Culling. The team was formed after the Teen Titans and the Legionnaires stuck in the present day were abducted by Harvest, and then later stopped the villain and escaped.The Ravagers #1 Not surprisingly in the series Terra and Beast Boy develop a strong bond with each other which started in a place named The Colony where super-powered teenagers are deprived of their origins and family and kept as prisoners by a creature named Harvest where they suffer tortures, experiments and fight each other in order to remain only the strongest teens to be used by Harvest as a team to serve his purposes. In this place, Terra defends Beast Boy from being attacked by other super-powered prisoners as he returns the favour later when Terra was in danger, saving her.The Ravagers #0 Once free of the Colony, Terra and Beast Boy separated from the rest of their fellow Ravagers, hiding together in a cave. Later Beast Boy started having nightmares with the remaining Ravagers all covered with blood. It was later revealed that the one causing his nightmares was Brother Blood as he was targeting the one who could be used as a key to help his master gain access to The Red. Due to his connection with The Red, Beast Boy was the only one who could sense the evil intents of Brother Blood and therefore the key Blood was looking for. After sensing his presence, Terra was convinced by Gar to help the remaining Ravagers who were captured by Blood to be used as a sacrifice in his ritual and they eventually manage to stop and defeat Blood.The Ravagers #3-#4 After those events, Fairchild led the team to a place in Los Angeles. There the team is confronted by Superboy and Niles Caulder. Caulder is introduced as a long time associate of Fairchild. Later Fairchild and Caulder introduce the team to a deep underground science & engineering facility, which provides headquarters and combat training for the team in their campaign against the organization of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Meanwhile, Harvest sent Rose Wilson and Warblade to recapture them.The Ravagers #5-6 As the series progresses, Terra and Beast Boy begin developing romantic feelings for each other. Later Terra reveals her feelings for Gar by teasing him: "Why in the world haven't you tried to kiss me yet?" After they do kiss, they become a couple.The Ravagers #10 When Rose and Warblade have difficulties in capturing the Ravagers,The Ravagers #8 Harvest makes a deal with Deathstroke to hunt down the Ravagers and attack each one using a special weapon called the Abeo Blade. Succeeding in invading Caulder's place, Deathstroke manages to "kill" Ridge (in his human form - a child), Caulder himself, Thunder and Lightning using the weapon and also cuts Warblade's head off. As Deathstroke chooses an already injured Beast Boy as his next victim, a desperate Terra tries to stop him in fear of losing Gar. But her attempt falls short as she is hit and burned by Deathstroke's Abeo Blade to which a horrified Garfield sees right before his eyes. After losing Terra pure rage takes command of Beast Boy as he tried to avenge her but with no success. After the battle with Beast Boy, Deathstroke proceeds and hits Rose and then Fairchild with the Abeo Blade finishing his job. Later it is revealed that the Abeo Blade was not a killing weapon and instead of a teleportation device, sending Rose and the Ravagers except Beast Boy back to the Colony once again. As part of the deal, Harvest gives Rose and Terra to Deathstroke.The Ravagers #12 DC Rebirth Tara made her return in Deathstroke as a member of the new team Defiance.Deathstroke (vol.4) #21 Tara Markov doppelgänger '' #6. Cover art by Phil Jimenez.]] Terra was introduced as a young girl from the early 21st century who had been exposed to a DNA virus designed to transform her into a genetic doppelgänger of the original Terra. As part of the Team Titans, Terra went back in time to the year 1992 to stop the birth of Teen Titan Donna Troy's firstborn son, who would grow up to be the tyrannical Lord Chaos. Terra shared a mutual attraction to the Teen Titan Changeling. Unfortunately, despite their attraction, Changeling was openly hostile toward Terra II due to his own emotional scars from being used by the original Terra. The final issues of Team Titans revealed that the group's mysterious "leader" was Hank Hall, former Titan Hawk, who became the renegade time-traveling villain Monarch. His attempts to erase the universe from existence as part of Hal Jordan's plan to remake the universe during "Zero Hour" resulted in the erasing of the future that gave birth to the Team Titans. Only Terra and Mirage survived due to the aid of the Time Trapper. After the events of "Zero Hour," Terra and Mirage joined the main Teen Titans team. Once there, they were told that they, along with fellow time traveler Deathwing (an evil version of Dick Grayson from the Lord Chaos future timeline), were really from the present day. The Time Trapper had whisked them away from the present to place them within Monarch's army of Titans in order to keep track of Monarch's schemes. After New Titans was canceled, Terra remained in limbo until the 1998 revival of the Teen Titans. In the 1999 Titans Secret Files special, Terra visits Geo-Force and undergoes genetic tests to determine her identity. When she expresses her fears that she is the original Terra, Geo-Force (who discovers that the test results confirm only what was previously known, that she was a genetic match for his sister) informs her that she is not his sister and destroys the test results. Later, under circumstances which have yet to be explained, Terra also becomes affiliated with the Outsiders.Day of Judgment #3-4 In the "Titans Tomorrow" storyline, the Titans glimpse a grim possible future, and Terra (in a costume modeled closely after her original) is a member of the Titans East, a more benign rival group that opposes the fascist future versions of the current Teen Titans. This future's version of Beast Boy, calling himself Animal Man, still bears a grudge against Terra and wants nothing to do with her. Terra is one of the many Titans who answer the summon to help Conner Kent defeat Superboy-Prime in Infinite Crisis #4, working with Sand to hit Prime with a mass of earth in an attempt to stop him.Infinite Criiss #4 ''52'' Terra is a member of the Teen Titans group, led by Beast Boy, who fights Black Adam during the World War III storyline. In their second encounter with the crazed Marvel, she catches Black Adam off guard by crushing him between two massive boulders. Although this maneuver hurts Adam, it fails to disable him, and in a fit of anger he punches through her chest, killing her instantly. Instead of pursuing Black Adam, the Titans stay behind to bury their fallen comrade.World War III #3 (June 2007) Origin The mystery of the second Terra's origins was addressed in the 2008 Terra miniseries. She had been born in an underground world called Strata and sent away by its members to establish relations with the surface world. She allowed the Stratans to surgically alter her to resemble the original Terra, believing surface-dwellers would more easily accept her if she reminded them of one of their own. They used an element called "quixium" to grant her earth-based powers similar to that of her predecessor, a process that, when combined with the original Terra's DNA, had the unfortunate side-effect of total memory loss.Terra #4 Atlee Fictional character biography , featuring the new Terra, known as Atlee.]] A new Terra named Atlee appears in Supergirl #12 (January 2007), sporting a new outfit and black hair. She emerges near a party Supergirl is attending, fighting a creature from a civilization under the Earth's surface. While Supergirl expresses disdain for the superhero activities which interfere with her personal life, Terra counters by saying that being a superhero is simply the right thing to do; she does not comprehend Supergirl's complaints. Together they defeat the monster by collapsing the ground under it. Terra then departs. The Terra miniseries revealed that she is a member of an alien race called Stratans who live below the Earth's surface in a massive subterranean cave called Strata which is actually the empty spacesuit of a long dead cosmic extraterrestrial, and possesses a rare mutation granted by a unique ore called "quixium" that grants her the earth powers she wields.Terra #1-3 (2008–2009) Titans of Tomorrow...Today! Atlee appears as a future version of herself in Teen Titans #52-54 as part of the "Titans of Tomorrow...Today!" storyline Terror Titans During the Final Crisis crossover, a group of teen supervillains calling themselves the Terror Titans begin abducting teenaged metahumans to use as competitors in the Dark Side Club, an underground arena where the young heroes are brainwashed and forced to fight to the death for spectators and wealthy patrons. After learning of the abductions, Terra goes on the run, eventually meeting up with fellow teen superheroes Aquagirl, Molecule, Offspring, Zachary Zatara, and the Star-Spangled Kid. While deciding on a course of action, the teens are ambushed by the Terror Titans, who proceed to overpower and capture them, killing Molecule in the process. Atlee and the others are taken to the Dark Side Club and subjected to the Anti-Life Equation, which causes them to become slaves to Darkseid and his cadre of followers. After winning several matches in the tournament, Terra is made a member of the Clock King's Martyr Militia, a team of brainwashed superhumans he plans to use on an attack in Los Angeles. Atlee and the others are ultimately freed from the Anti-Life Equation when Miss Martian, Rose Wilson, and Static lead a rebellion against the Terror Titans and capture the various members of the Dark Side Club.Terror Titans #1-6 (2008–2009) In the aftermath of the successful rebellion, Atlee accompanies her rescuers and fellow survivors to Titans Tower in San Francisco, hoping to take some time to recuperate. While resting, Atlee is offered a spot on the Teen Titans by Wonder Girl, which she politely declines, saying that she wishes to distance herself from the tragedy surrounding the membership of the previous two bearers of the Terra identity.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #69 (2009) Power Girl sidekick Rested from her stay with the Titans, Atlee returns to be the sidekick of Power Girl, successfully helping her save Manhattan from the Ultra-Humanite.Power Girl #1-3 (2009) After that, she elects Manhattan as her base of operation, to benefit from the constant mentoring of Power Girl both in establishing and maintaining a human identity, and in her superhero persona.Power Girl #4 (2009) She takes on an Australian accent in her civilian identity, finding the half-truth of her being from "down under" quite humorous. She and Power Girl begin a close friendship, going to movies and even shopping together at an IKEA-esque Scandinavian furniture store. Atlee also decides to drop her Australian accent, instead claiming that her new cover identity is that of a spy, something Power Girl finds quite humorous.Power Girl #6 (2009) Terra helps Power Girl during her battle with Satanna, and later ends up discussing the possibility of joining the Justice Society or the Teen Titans. Power Girl notices that Atlee's demeanor has changed, and begins to suspect that something is wrong. It is eventually revealed that Atlee had been kidnapped by Ultra-Humanite and had her brain removed in order for him to place his brain in her body, due to Power Girl crippling his body in a former fight. Eventually, Power Girl is able to retrieve Atlee, now trapped in the crippled simian body of the Ultra-Humanite, and bring her back to Strata. There, Atlee is given her body back and the Ultra-Humanite is turned into the human Gerard Shugel. In this occasion, Atlee expresses no desire to stay in Strata, asking Power Girl to bring her back to the surface world, to which she has grown a liking, as soon as possible.Power Girl #11 (2010) In Wonder Woman #600, Atlee appears alongside fellow teen heroines Batgirl and Supergirl as part of an all-female team designed to repel a faux-alien invasion.Wonder Woman's all-female superteam After the battle is over, Atlee proclaims that she thinks she could take Wonder Woman in a fight, a notion that Stargirl scoffs at. The New 52 Atlee debuted in the New 52 continuity in Starfire #3.Starfire #3 (October 2015) She has also appeared in Harley Quinn's Rebirth series befriending Harley and helping her and Power Girl take down an alien overlord. Mostly she and Harley watched as Power Girl reluctantly agreed to go on a date with him, got mad, and pummeled him as she has in similar situations in the past. They were just deciding what to do with him, as he had been previously buried in a cocoon, when he wandered off and got hit by a truck. Atlee and Harley then decided to hit the town with a few of Harley's friends. Powers and personality Despite her horrific ordeal at the hands of the Dark Side Club and her earlier appearances as a serious, keeps-to-herself, quiet and polite young woman, Atlee's personality is on the opposite end of the spectrum from the original Tara. As Tara mostly hid a brooding, dark personality, Atlee's true self seems to be the one of a cheery, peppy, and nonsensical adolescent, completely innocent about surface life, and hailing from a society who apparently banished malice and human greed from their lifestyles. As a result, she takes an early veneration for Power Girl, seldom leaving her side.Terra #1-4 (2009) She also shows a deep craving for human "pop culture," a permanent fixture of the 2009 Power Girl series being Atlee comically commenting and trying to emulate fictional characters from various movies. Atlee's powers are currently limitless, while she limits herself to "harmless" feats such as growing large formations of rock with the slowness needed to avoid a geological hazard, and using floating rocks as projectiles and to levitate around, Gerard Shugel, the Ultra-Humanite, while residing in her body, was able to shift nearby tectonic plates with ease or cause volcanoes to erupt at his will. He surmises that Atlee has always had this amazing amount of power, but willingly chose to limit herself in fear of the damage she could cause. Other versions Earth-33 On Earth-33, a world of magicians, Terra is an earth mage, who appears to be one with the soil. Future Terra The future Terra, of the Teen Titans, is re-imagined as a resistance member, fighting for the freedom of hundreds of alien worlds. She partners with Nightrider until they are folded into a larger resistance cell.Team Titans Annual #2 (1994) Earth One In Teen Titans: Earth One, Terra is a founding member of the team, and in a relationship with Cyborg. On this earth, Terra remains loyal to the team. Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Terra joined the Amazons' Furies, and it was through her that New Themyscira was saved from destruction when Aquaman flooded Western Europe.Flashpoint: Emperor Aquaman #1 (June 2011) Later, Terra was targeted by Siren and Ocean Master, but their plans were foiled when Hippolyta's sister Penthesileia showed up.Flashpoint: Emperor Aquaman #2 (July 2011) Terra joined them because her half-brother Geo-Force, was used by Aquaman to sink Western Europe.Flashpoint: Wonder Woman and the Furies #2 (July 2011) In other media Television '' animated series.]] * Terra appears in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Ashley Johnson. Like many characters in the series, Terra's backstory and appearance were modified for the cartoon series. The character was portrayed as a more sympathetic and tragic heroine rather than an irredeemable psychopathic villainess. Terra is a teenage girl with long, straight, blonde hair and superpowers similar to those of her comics counterpart. Terra can manipulate the ground, rocks, and earth-like material around her. But unlike her comic book counterpart, Terra has little control over her powers, which is a source of shame for her, and is ultimately what leads her to betray the Teen Titans. Introduced during Season 2 of the series, Terra first encounters the Teen Titans while being chased by a giant scorpion monster. After defeating the monster, she leaves with the Titans, among whom Beast Boy immediately develops a crush on her. Terra and Beast Boy spend time together as friends after their first meeting, with Terra confiding to Beast Boy her problems controlling her powers, which he agrees to keep a secret. Later, during an encounter with Slade, the villain tells Terra that he knows everything about her, including her lack of control over her powers and all of the disasters that she has caused as a result, and that this is the real reason why she is constantly on the move. Slade offers to train her in exchange for her servitude, which Terra refuses, although Slade would plant seeds of doubt regarding whether or not Beast Boy would keep his word. When Robin asks Terra to be a Teen Titan, she happily accepts, but runs away after Robin tells her that she will need help controlling her powers, prompting her to believe that Beast Boy had broken his promise. In reality, Robin had merely figured it out on his own. Terra flees the Titans Tower and ultimately agrees to work for Slade in exchange for training on how to master her abilities. After some time secretly training under Slade, she returns to the Titans Tower as a double agent. At this point, Beast Boy confesses to Terra his infatuation with her, and the two go out on their first official romantic date. While they are away, the Titans Tower is attacked by an army of Slade's robots that were able to infiltrate because of information Terra provided to Slade. When Terra confesses to Beast Boy what she had done, Beast Boy rejects her. Now given a new costume designed to "control" her powers, Terra begins to serve as Slade's apprentice and vows to destroy the Titans. She defeats the Titans one by one and attempts to crush them in an avalanche. After successfully taking over Jump City, Terra reminisces the good times she once had with the Titans, and regrets what she has done. When it becomes apparent that Terra has failed to kill the Titans, Terra's suit is revealed to be a fail-safe, which allows Slade to control her. Slade forces her to attack Beast Boy, nearly killing him. Terra is able to overcome her costume, and triggers a volcanic eruption that kills Slade and threatens to kill the Titans as well. In the end, Terra ultimately incapacitates herself to save her friends and the city by turning back the full force of the volcanic eruption, and is transformed into a solid stone statue in the process. Later, after returning home from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy is shocked to find a girl that looks like Terra at a local school, apparently unharmed. While she claims to have no recollection of her previous life, it is revealed that the statue Terra turned into had vanished. After failing to convince the girl to return, she ultimately tells Beast Boy to let go of the past. .]] * Terra appears in ''Teen Titans Go!, with Ashley Johnson reprising her role. Here, Terra is more like her comic book counterpart in being a bona-fide villainess. In her debut appearance "Terra-ized", she attempts to use Beast Boy in order to steal the Teen Titans' files and defense schematics. Though most of the Titans are oblivious to her intentions, she is stopped by Raven and is sent into another dimension. Terra later appears in the episode "Be Mine". Raven tells Cyborg that Terra is in the trash hole and not to tell Beast Boy but does. Beast Boy rescues Terra with a rope and asks her to be his Valentine. She agrees telling Beast Boy she has a special gift for the Valentine's dance. Beast Boy tells everybody. Raven uses her powers to show that Terra plans to kill the Titans. At the dance, Beast Boy played a special love song for her, 'Fade Away', a song describing their never ending love which she feels touched. Raven then threw her back into a trash hole, Beast Boy in tow. The later episode "Rocks and Water" revealed the two dated after these events, but Terra broke up with Beast Boy after continuously singing the song again and again, irritating her. The episode reveals she is dating Aqualad: this breaks Beast Boy's heart due to still having feelings for her; angers Raven; and befuddles Robin, Starfire and Cyborg as they think the two have nothing in common. In order to make them jealous, Beast Boy and Raven pretend to be in a relationship and go on a double date with Terra and Aqualad, and try to break the two up by sabotaging the date and making the two be at odds. Eventually they find out about the deception, but their differences have become obvious: the only thing they have in common is a mutual dislike of the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Raven defeat the two before they can attack and send them both into the trash hole. Terra returns in "Operation Dude Rescue" when Raven, Starfire, Jinx, and Ravager recruit her to help them save a captive Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy from the Brain. While agreeing to working together with the other girls, Terra schemes to betray them all and get revenge on Raven, seizing her chance to aid the Brain in imprisoning all of them, herself included. However, Raven expresses a desire to unite the team as friends, even telling Terra that she's always found her to be cool, earning Terra's semi-friendship. Terra helps Raven and the rest take down the Brain, but they all leave the guys behind when they make it seem like they're not wanted, so all the girls have a night out with each other instead. * Terra appears in Young Justice: Outsiders, voiced by Tara Strong. She is one of the many children captured by a metahuman trafficking ring two years before the season. Unlike her other animated versions, she is the Princess of Markovia and has older fraternal twin brothers, Prince Brion / Geo-Force and Crown Prince Gregor. Her inherent earth-controlling abilities had surfaced when her meta-gene was activated at the behest of her power-mad maternal uncle, Baron Fredrick DeLamb. These geokinetic powers seem to run in her family's bloodline as royal physician Dr. Jace had called it the "Geo-Force". During the time she was missing, she had become a member of the League of Shadows under Deathstroke and conducted assassination work for them until the titular Outsiders became a potential threat to Deathstroke and his allies in the Light. In the episode "True Heroes", Terra allows herself to "rescued" by the Outsiders, so she can secretly infiltrate them and learn their weaknesses. Films * Terra appears in the mid-credits of the animated film Justice League vs. Teen Titans. * Terra appears in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, voiced by Christina Ricci. In this version, her origins started as a child shortly after her powers emerged. Seeing her as a witch, the entire town turned against her because of her powers, and she would've been killed had it not been for Deathstroke's intervention. She poses as the new Titans member while secretly working as a double-agent for Slade (whom, just like in the DC comics, she also has romantic feelings towards). She acts cold and distant toward the Titans despite their welcoming attitude, but warms up to them over time and even kisses Beast Boy. The day after her one-year anniversary party with the Titans, she and Slade capture all of them (minus Nightwing) and bring them to Brother Blood. However, due to Nightwing's absence, Slade hands Terra over to fill in his spot for the machine that Brother Blood uses to absorb the Titans' powers. When she is saved by Nightwing and awakens, she is enraged that Slade had played her all along and (apparently) kills him. Too ashamed to face her former friends/allies after betraying them, she chooses to bring down the whole fortress on herself. Beast Boy digs her up, and she dies in his arms. Video games * Terra is an unlockable playable character in Teen Titans, voiced again by Ashley Johnson. She is unlocked for the "Master of Games" multiplayer mode after the player completes the "Dock Duel" level. * Terra is a playable character via downloadable content in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham in the Heroines and Villainesses Pack, alongside Batwoman, Killer Frost, Mera, Power Girl, Plastique, The Spoiler, Raven, Starfire, and Vixen. In the game, her own unique Earth-based abilities enable her to fly over a rock board (a trait which was used in the comics), shoot rock beams, break through cracked LEGO walls, dig and sink into swamp pools. * The Teen Titans Go! incarnation of Terra is also present in Lego Dimensions, with Ashley Johnson reprising her role once again. The player assists her in a sidequest to retrieve a flash drive in Titans Tower, but battles her after discovering that the flash drive contains secret files of the Titans. After her defeat, she is crushed by falling trash from the ceiling and surrenders. * In Injustice 2, Tara Markov is mentioned in the Multiverse scenario "Tremor" in which Deathstroke uses her to terraform the Earth causing sudden Earthquakes on every continent which is represented in battle by the "Terraforming" active modifier which causes earthquakes that briefly stun the combatants on the ground during a match. * In the latest DC Universe Online episode, Terra makes an appearance as a boss character. * Terra appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains. While she does not have any speaking lines, her vocal effects were provided by Laura Bailey. Miscellaneous * Terra makes a few appearances in Teen Titans Go!, a comic book series set in the same universe as the Teen Titans animated series. She appeared in issue #11 ("Countdown"), #12 ("Magic & Misdirection") and #51 ("Metamorphosis"). Issue #51 is set after the series finale of the animated series. Terra's brother, Geo-Force, arrives at Titans Tower and relates Terra's origin: she was the princess of Markovia and, along with her brother, was experimented on by sinister interests within the royal court, which gave them both earth-based superpowers. Feeling exploited, Terra ran away, leading to the events of the animated series. At the end of the story, Geo-Force and Beast Boy consider visiting Terra at her school, but decide to leave her be, as she is the happiest she has ever been. References External links * * * * Unofficial Terra I biography * Unofficial Terra II biography * Unofficial Terra III biography * [http://teentitans.toonzone.net/index.php?content=bios/terra/index Terra (Teen Titans animated series) biography] Category:Characters created by George Pérez Category:Characters created by Marv Wolfman Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Female characters in comics Category:Female supervillains Category:Fictional European-Americans Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional people who committed suicide Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional double agents Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate earth Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate gravity Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007